


[有尔]选择恐惧症

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 短打一则
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang





	[有尔]选择恐惧症

凡是与金有谦稍微亲近的人都说他有选择恐惧症，不是很严重的那种，但某种程度上看更像是一个怪癖。怪癖的重点不在于他思考的时长，而是他思考的方式。对于金有谦来说，他每天都在做二选一的选择题，相比起沉默的踟蹰，金有谦常常大声把念头说出来，于是旁人看到的便是一个年轻男孩子独自对着空气自言自语。  
“巧克力奶昔还是香草奶昔？巧克力是我最喜欢的口味，可是最近觉得香草也不错。”  
“坐车还是走路？车上舒服，走路锻炼身体。”  
“拉面还是炒年糕？拉面要自己煮好累，可是年糕也要出门买。”  
“长款风衣还是短款外套？我的身高适合长款，但最近短外套也很流行。”  
“浅蓝色羊毛围巾还是大红色针织围巾？蓝色看起来有春天的感觉，但是我现在这一身比较适合红色。”  
金有谦并不是热衷于随时随地表达想法的人，但在这个问题上他总是尽可能详细的说出抉择中双方的每一点优劣，并且在言语中从不表现出对哪一方的偏颇。在朋友眼里，这就像是A和B被摆在天平的两端，金有谦总是小心的在两个小托盘里依次放上同样的筹码，然后对着完全水平的两方做出权衡之后的选择，严谨的、精准的像一个专家，虽然朋友们从来不知道他选择的依据是什么，因为他们从来看不出金有谦偏好于哪一方。  
金有谦有选择症，但他并不恐惧；他每天都在做二选一的选择题，但只是因为他想做。金有谦从来不优柔寡断，他永远知道自己想要什么。巧克力奶昔。坐车。拉面。长款风衣。浅蓝色羊毛围巾。但他不能毫不犹豫的永远只做同一种选择，因为他不能抹杀掉任何一个空间存在的可能性。就像他一直相信的平行宇宙，金有谦想，我不断地做选择，就会不断的分裂出更多的支线，但我不能明确表达偏好，就像那杯奶昔，我不能让选择的结果都坍缩在巧克力口味里，于是我尽量给双方提供同样的被选择概率，那么在它们都是50/50的可能性里，我就会获得更多的平行宇宙。  
那么，在这无数个平行宇宙里，总该有那么一个是王嘉尔和我在一起了的吧。

-fin-


End file.
